If I Die Tomorrow
by SatanWithAHalo
Summary: One day, one life to live. How would you live at your last moments?
1. Chapter 1

If I Die Tomorrow.

James Madison's POV

"James I'm sorry but you'll only have about a day." Said a doctor standing over me, his expression was stone and merciless. On the small hospital bed he looked at me, I continued to stare at the wall, we were alone.

I… Was, alone.

One day earlier.

I sat on the small bench waiting for my boyfriend Thomas to come pick me up from the gelato shop on the corner of Floral Road and Wood Street. The gelato shops name was And Passover.

I waited there the sun beating down on me when a man walked up to me. He looked like he was homeless and in need of money. The poor man. He came closer to me.

"Sir do you mind sparing me some change?" He asked in a quiet, ruff voice. He stood shoulders hunched over himself.

"Of course." I said putting down my fresh strawberry gelato to grab my change from buying the frozen treat. "Here you go, I hope you can get yourself a nice meal." I said handing him a 20 dollar bill instead of the change.

He walked away nodding as if to say thank you. Once he turned the corner I looked through the small bush to see him take out his phone. I stood up and all at once walked toward him my hand in a fist.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Thomas standing there staring at me, with what I believe to be fright in his eyes. He's never looked at me like that before.

"It isn't worth it, don't waste your energy."He said pulling me into a hug, I dropped the cup of gelato on the ground and hugged him back so tight that he was pretending to gasp for air. We both laughed, he put his arm around my tiny self and pulled me in as we walked to the car.

We drove down the street when I realized Thomas had made a wrong turn, where was he going? He didn't say anything but my mind was buzzing. I began to list all the places we could be going.

We pulled into a unfamiliar little parking lot, there in front of us was a old practically abandoned beach. I looked at Tom and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

We both got out of car, Thomas went toward the trunk of his truck, so, so did I. He pulled out a beautiful hand sewn blanket. He grabbed it and scooped me up.

He carried me to the edge of the water and acted as if he was going to drop me in. We both laughed and he kissed me all over before putting me down and fixing the blanket. I sat down beside him and put my head on Thomas' shoulder.

"I love you James." He said barely in a whisper. I took my head off his shoulder, I was in shock. He loves me? Do I love him? What even is love?

"I-I need to go home I need to grab the thing from the place." I said stumbling toward the car. All of the sudden the world began to spin. Everything was blurry. "I need-"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up staring at a dull ceiling. I looked around to see a white and grey room. All of the sudden a doctor popped his head into the doorway. I jumped with fright and calmed back down.

"Why am I here? Where is Thomas? Who are you? What happened? Why-" I asked quickly and quietly before the doctor interrupted me.

"You need to calm down. Thomas told me that you just collapsed to the ground. We think you have… Cancer."

In that moment my heart stopped. I closed my eyes and held my breath. This couldn't be real. How could I not have noticed?

"No, that can't be right. Check it again please." I said trying to stay calm even though my voice was shaky and quiet.

"I am sorry but you have cancer and we don't know if you'll be able to make it past today." He said looking down, he wouldn't make eye contact. This really was serious.

"Are you saying… I am going to die at the end of the day?" I asked crying, I don't even think he heard me.

"Yes." The doctor said quickly and quietly. I could tell he also felt bad. I began to sob, I couldn't bare to look at the doctor or my shaking hands.

All it takes is one moment to see your future drip down the drain, all the people you love, you're leaving them. You don't feel bad for yourself either, you feel bad for all the sorrow you'll cause. You feel like it's your fault.

All I could think was. "You can't tell my boyfriend Thomas." I said all at once, he couldn't know. What would happen? "I need to go see him. I can't talk to you right now."

"Sir. You need to rest."

"No. If this is my last day, I need to make the most of it." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't think about this right now, I had to go see Thomas. I needed to be with him.

I walked out of the hospital to the parking lot. I realized I was still wearing the hospital gown they had given me.

I looked around to see Thomas' apartment building. I probably looked insane but I didn't care, I crossed the street to the building.

The grass was short and smelled of mud. I walked through the lounge getting strange looks from people. I didn't care, I got into the elevator and clicked on floor 5.

The elevator was slower than ever, but I finally got to Thomas' floor. I practically ran to his room and knocked on the door.

A moment later Thomas came to the door, he looked as if I had woken him up. He was probably trying to sleep after, well what happened.

"I am sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted to see you and-" I began to say before Thomas pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered in my ear. "Thank you so much."

"Thomas I never got to tell you something yesterday." I said pulling out of the hug. "I love you too."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled him into a kiss. I loved him so much I could no longer contain myself. All I wanted was to stay with him forever. But now there was no way for that to happen.

I'll be gone soon, too soon. I need to make the most of this day. If it is my last, I'll make it last.

"Come on let's go somewhere! What time is it?" I asked with a big grin on my face. I had to make it seem normal… Ok normal enough at least.

"It is 2:00! How about we go to the beach. But you should change." He said laughing. I looked down at my hospital gown and began to laugh too.

I walked into his apartment, I loved it here. Everything smelled of butterscotch and it was so neat. All the furniture seemed perfectly placed, Thomas was a perfectionist after all.

"Hey do mind if I-"

"Borrow some clothing? Of course! They might be a little big on you." He said looking at me up and down, I got a little self cautious.

He walked into his room and brought out a big, green, baggy t-shirt and some jeans that looked… Sort of my size I guess?

"These are the smallest things I could find. Though they're probably still too big." He stated placing the clothing onto the couch. "You can change in my room."

"Thank you Tom." I said grabbing the baggy clothing and squeezing his arm as I passed. Before closing the door I turned back around and gave him a smile.

I closed the small door turned around and sank down to the floor. I felt the weights on my shoulders. How could I do this? What was I even doing?

I grabbed the clothing and slowly slid them on. Everything was a little bit big but I didn't care. I walked out and put on the nicest smile I could. "Lets go!"

We went down to the lobby and got into Thomas' small car. I breathed in and out, in and out. We drove to the beach as we listened to the radio play joyful songs.

I could feel my smile slowly fading once we got to that same beach.

We walked out and Thomas laid down a blanket on the sand. We both sat there talking about well everything. We talked about ourselves, we laughed, we had fun. We ran into the freezing water just to run straight out as our toes touched it.

"Thomas thank you for the amazing night." I said looking off into the sunset. "Thank you for, everything."

He turned my head toward him. "No, thank you."

Thomas began to kiss me, we laid there kissing for a while until the sun was gone. I laid there my head on his chest watching the sun leave my sight.

I closed my eyes. And… they didn't open again. Was this the end? I could here Thomas saying my name. I looked at him one last time. Then he was gone but really, I was gone.


End file.
